The Water Tribe Wolf Bandit Rewrite
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: A rewrite of the original story published in April. After getting into a fight with his father about Tenzin, Bumi gets sick of being the black koala sheep in his family, runs away, and starts a new life as one of Republic City's most feared crime bosses
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's Jedi Master 325 with a rewrite of the Water Tribe Wolf Bandit story that was published back in April. Enjoy. :)**

The Water Tribe  
Wolf Bandit Rewrite

Summary:  
After getting into a fight with his father about Tenzin, Bumi gets sick of being the black koala sheep in his family, runs away, and begins a new life as one of Republic City's most feared crime bosses.

Chapter One

It was the start of another day on Air Temple Island as Bumi, the oldest of Aang and Katara's children, dragged himself out of bed and began to get ready for the day. Gazing out the window, he saw his father Avatar Aang having an air scooter race with Bumi's little brother Tenzin. Tenzin was the only airbender out of the three kids, and it brought great joy to Aang that he wasn't the last airbender anymore. Bumi looked towards the beach and saw his little sister Kya practicing her waterbending with their mother. Now Bumi loved his mother and sister more than anything itself, but he hated his father and little brother. Bumi hated his father for never spending any time with him, and he hated Tenzin for taking his place as the son of the Avatar. Bumi remembered one of the most awful fights he had gotten into with his father.

 _Flashback:_  
 _"Please dad, you said you would take me flying on Appa today as soon as you got home from city hall." Bumi said as his father walked by him. Aang sighed, " Bumi, I just can't today. I need to teach your brother some of the airbending forms and help him learn to meditate." Bumi felt the anger growing in his heart. Once again, his father had decided to spend time with his brother instead of him. " It's not fair! Ever since Tenzin was born, you act like I don't even exist!" Bumi cried._

 _Aang was starting to get impatient with his oldest. " Bumi, you shouldn't yell at dad like that. He has his responsibility as the last airbender to teach me what he knows." Tenzin said as he walked up to his father and brother. What came next shocked both Aang and Katara, who had just walked into the hallway. Bumi struck his younger brother. " You stay out of this Tenzin! I have half a right mind to tear you limb from limb for taking my place as father's favorite!"_

 _Before Bumi could strike Tenzin again, he felt a firm hand grab his arm. Bumi turned around to see his father gripping his arm, an angry look came over the Avatar's face. " Bumi go to your room until it's dinner time. You're also grounded for the month. Which means while the rest of the family goes to the Southern Air temple, you'll be staying home and behave for the Air Acolytes." Aang said as he stormed off._

End flashback

Bumi looked out and saw his father loading stuff on Appa's saddle. He then remembered that the family was gonna go and visit the Southern Air Temple while he had to stay home. Hearing his mother's voice, Bumi looked and saw his mother standing in the doorway of his room. " Now Bumi, while we're gone. Please be on your best behavior for you father and I until we get back." " Yes mom." Bumi said as his mother gave him a kiss on the forehead. Watching the family fly off into the distance, Bumi began to throw some clothes, a couple of Yuans, some war paint his Uncle Sokka had given him for his 10th birthday, and finally a dagger that Firelord Zuko had given him for his birthday last year into a knapsack. Then he decided to write a letter to his mother saying his goodbyes to her and his sister. Quietly sneaking out of his bedroom, Bumi snuck past the Air Acolytes and made it down to the docks where he kept a small rowboat that he built. looking back at his home one last time, Bumi rowed off towards Republic City.

After reaching the city docks, Bumi tied his rowboat to a post and ventured into the city. smelling some food cooking from a nearby vendor, Bumi pulled out some of the yuans he had brought with him. Bumi had never been real fond of his father's vegetarian lifestyle. Walking up to the vendor, Bumi ordered two Komodo chicken kabobs. after feasting on the delicious meat. Bumi was walking down the street when he heard the alarm at the city bank go off. Looking towards the bank, He saw members of the Triple Threat Triads loading sacks of Yuans into a van. ducking into an alley, Bumi applied some war paint, grabbed his dagger, and ran to help the crooks by slashing the throats of two metalbender cops who had the three thugs cornered. Before Bumi could even process what just happened, he was grabbed by one of the triad members and thrown into the van as it sped off into the distance.

 **And there is chapter one for you folks. leave a review, and I will get chapter two written.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two as promised. Enjoy**

Chapter Two

As the van sped down the road towards the Dragon Flats Burough, The leader of the group, Viper, looked at Bumi with a murderous glare. " Alright kid. Who are you? Why did you help us out?" He asked. Bumi looked at the waterbender with an angry look. " My name's Bumi. I'm the oldest son of Avatar Aang and Master Katara. I helped you because I figured since I'm the worthless son of the Avatar who can't even bend a single element. I decided that since my father dosen't even care about me anymore, why not ruin his reputation by having his unwanted son become a crook." The van pulled up to the Triple Threat's hideout. The three crooks and Bumi got out and walked in where Lightning Bolt Zolt and Shady Shin were waiting. " You punks better give me a good reason why I shouldn't be using your sorry hides for target practice!" Viper looked at him with fear in his eyes.

" Boss, I know we're late. But we ran into the cops. Luckily this kid helped us escape." Zolt looked at Bumi. " What's your name kid?" Bumi swallowed nervously, " My name's Bumi sir." Zolt was suprised, " Wait a minute. Did you say Bumi, as in Avatar Aangs oldest son?" Bumi was furious. " I'm actually his unwanted son. My father replaced me with my little brother because I couldn't airbend like him. I hate the little brat. I wish he was never born!" Bumi screamed as tears started streaming down his cheeks. Zolt felt bad for the kid because it reminded him of his own traumatic childhood. His father always spend time with his two brothers and never once spent time with him. " You and I are pretty similar kid. Stick close to me, and I'll help you get your revenge on your father. Plus I'll mold you into the biggest crime lord this city's ever seen."

Aang's POV  
We had just gotten back from our trip to the Southern Air Temple. For once, it was actually relaxing without Bumi and I getting into our daily quarrels. Don't get me wrong, I love Bumi. He just doesn't understand the responsibilities I have as the Avatar, and an Airbending master. I sometimes wish that he would actually love his little brother. It seems that ever since Tenzin was born, Bumi and I have grown further apart. Suddenly I saw Katara running out of the temple crying. she was holding a note in her hand. it read,

 _Dear Mom,_  
 _By the time you find this message, I'll be far away where I don't have to live with the pain of being a disappointment to Dad. I know you are probably going to cry. I just can't stay here any longer knowing that I am the worthless son of the Avatar and the world's greatest waterbender. Tell Kya I love her and will miss the both of you_  
 _Your son,_  
 _Bumi_

My heart immediately broke. Our son was out there somewhere. Probably lost and alone, or worse. I couldn't even imagine what could be worse. Taking my glider, I set out immediately to search for Bumi, hoping I will find him in one piece. After searching for hours, I finally had to give up. I had searched all over the city, and there was no sign of Bumi anywhere. I prayed to the spirits that my wayward son would come to his senses and return home safe and sound.

 **And that is Chapter Two for ya. What will Aang do now that Bumi has run away from home? Leave a review, and I will tell you in chapter three.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay. Been busy with my other fanfictions, but as promised. Here is chapter three. Enjoy. :)**

Chapter Three

Aang stood on the edge of Air Temple Island holding a photo of him and Bumi in his hands. The picture had been taken when Bumi was two years old. Back then, Bumi loved spending time with his father. All that had changed when Tenzin was born. Aang felt tears stream down his cheeks as he remembered the last fight he had with Bumi. That fight resulted in the poor boy feeling like he was nothing but a disappointment to both his parents and ultimately running away. " Aang, are you ok?" Katara asked as she joined her husband. " No Katara. I'm not ok. This whole mess is my fault. I promised Bumi I would spend time with him that day, and I ended up breaking that promise. What kind of father am I?!" Aang cried as he fell to his knees and started sobbing.

Katara took her husband into her arms and comforted him. " Don't worry Aang. We'll find Bumi, even if we have to tear all of Republic City apart." Aang smiled at the sight of his wife's confidence. " I just hope that he's ok out there. After all, he's just a kid." Aang looked to the sky and prayed to the spirits to bring home his wayward son unharmed. As he headed back to the temple, Aang thought to himself, " Bumi, if you can hear me. I want you to know that I am so sorry for breaking my promise to you. If you come home to us, I promise that I will spend every day with you." Aang hoped that somewhere in the city, his lost son would hear his plea and come home to his family.

Bumi's POV

As nighttime fell upon Republic City, the Triple Threat Triads and I were finishing looting the last store in the Dragon Flats Burough district. Suddenly out of nowhere came three police cars showed up and cornered us. We had no choice but to surrender to the police. After being brought to the station, I was shocked to see my parents there. My father had a disappointed look on his face. " Bumi, care to explain why you ran away from home and decided to become a criminal?" Aang said as he walked over to his son. " I ran away because I felt unwanted and worthless. I ran into the Triple Threat Triads while they were robbing a nearby bank and decided to help them. their boss promised to help me get back at you for "abandoning" me."

Aang and Katara were horrified. Their eldest son had decided to turn to a life of crime just to get even with his father. Aang looked over at Toph, " Toph, lock him up with the rest of the triad members. As of now, Tenzin is my only son." Bumi watched in horror as his father walked away with his mother who was now crying. He had just been disowned by his father and left to rot in prison for the rest of his life. After being thrown into a cell, Bumi layed on the bed provided for him and cried himself to sleep. This is not how he wanted things to turn out. He had originally thought about forgiving his father, but now he wanted revenge against his father for disowning him.

 **And that is the end of chapter three. Leave a review and I will get chapter four going.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four for you folks. I decided to give Bumi a father figure he could relate to in this chapter to add a more painful and tragic story to his life. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

Chapter Four

Life in prison was pretty much the same as life on Air Temple island for Bumi. Every morning, he had to get up, head to morning mealtime in the prison cafeteria, and then do some back breaking labor in the prison yard. The worst thing was that Bumi had no friends. Even the Triple Threat Triad members turned their backs on him. The only friend Bumi ever made in this place was his cellmate, a gruff nonbender by the name of Jenko. Jenko was from the Southern Water Tribe, and he felt bad for Bumi, due to the fact that he was a nonbender just like him. Every night, Jenko would tell Bumi stories from his tribe. Bumi's favorite story was the Water Tribe Wolf Bandit.

 _The story told of a yong nonbender boy named Kukuroh and how he ran away from home after being disowned by his parents for not being able to bend like his siblings. Kukuroh turned to a life of crime and became the Water Tribe Wolf Bandit. He would steal from the benders and give to the nonbenders. Every full moon, Kukuroh would howl to warn benders that he was near. Eventually, Kukuroh was caught and sentenced to death by the chief of the tribe. Even after his death, benders could still hear Kukuroh's ghost howling to the full moon._

Bumi loved Jenko and looked up to him as the father figure he never had in his life. But then one day, tragedy struck. Bumi had just returned to his cell after working in the yard only to find Jenko beaten to death. Jenko told Bumi that he had gotten into an argument with one of the guards about the conditions the nonbender prisoners were living in. That guard knocked Jenko to his feet and beat the poor nonbender to death. Bumi had to watch as his only father figure died in his arms and watched as the guards carried his friend's lifeless corpse off to the prison morgue. Bumi vowed from that day to seek revenge against not only his father for disowning him , but also the prison guard who murdered his only friend.

After serving his sentence, Bumi was let out of prison at the age of twenty-one and decided to settle some old scores. He was dressed in clothes from the water tribe, and carried a war club. He applied some of his war paint and headed to the Triple Threat Triads headquarters to get even with the traitorous rats who abandoned him in prison. After disposing of Lightning Bolt Zolt, Bumi declared himself the new leader of the Triple Threats. The other members were too scared to go against him. Bumi enjoyed being in charge. Then the prison guard who murdered Jenko was found dead in his home the next day. Police were baffled as to who killed him.

 **And that is the end of chapter four. Review and I will get chapter 5 going.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five as promised. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Five

The alarm at the city bank went off as the Triple Threat Triads were robbing the place with their new leader. Bumi grinned as he watched his crew load bags of yuans into a van. Bumi had developed quite the criminal reputation in the last couple months since he was let out of prison. He even had a name for himself, the Water Tribe Wolf Bandit. As Bumi walked towards the van, a gust of wind knocked him off his feet. Bumi turned around to see his father, Avatar Aang standing there, a disappointed looke on his aging face. " I see you're turning to a life of crime once again my son." Bumi felt his blood begin to boil. " You have no right to call me that! I'm not your son, I never was!" Bumi screamed.

Aang was guilt ridden, " Bumi, I know you must hate me right now. But please come home. We miss you." Bumi looked up at his father, the man he had hated for so many years. " I feel like I'm being torn apart, I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?" " Yes, anything." Aang said as he walked over to Bumi and embraced him. The other triad members were shocked as Bumi put his arms around his father. Suddenly, Aang felt a searing pain in his back. He looked up as Bumi pulled a bloodied dagger out of his father's back. " I can't believe you fell for that. You think I was gonna forgive you after you left me to rot in jail for ten years?!

Aang fell to the ground and felt tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched his oldest son get in the van and drive off into the distance. He knew this would happen. Bumi had deceived him into thinking he was gonna give up on his life of crime, and as a result, Aang was now on the ground bleeding to death. As Aang looked up into the sky, he saw Roku and the other past avatars waiting for him along with Monk Gyatso and the rest of his people. As Aang breathed his last breath, miles away in the Southern Water Tribe, a young woman named Senna gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Korra. Korra was destined as the new Avatar to master the four elements and bring balance to the world.

After arriving back at their headquarters, Bumi and the rest of the Triple Threats headed off to their respected rooms to crash for the night. As Bumi laid in bed, he was haunted by memories of his happy childhood with his father. Bumi pulled out an old photo from under his pillow. It was one of him and his father when he was only two years old. As he looked at the photo, Bumi felt tears of regret and remorse stream down his cheeks. He killed his father without hesitation or mercy and had finally gotten his revenge. So, why was he feeling so grief-stricken about it. Bumi finally fell asleep hoping not to have any more dreams about him and his father. He was about to get a rude awakening 17 years from now.

 **And that is it for chapter five. Review an idea for chapter six as I have now developed a case of writer's block.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six folks. This chapter focuses on the events in season one episode three of The Legend of Korra. Anyways, Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Six

It has been 17 years since the death of Avatar Aang. The world had collectively mourned his sudden death, especially his family. Katara had been devastated when Toph and the rest of the police force told her of Aang's death. What broke her heart even worse was that her husband had been killed by their oldest son Bumi. Tenzin especially took his father's death pretty hard. He had looked up to his father all his life. Now it was up to him to uphold Aang's legacy and teachings to his children and the new avatar. Korra was not eay to teach though. She was stubborn and hard headed, and easily lost her temper over the most obsurd situations. Tenzin had wished that his father was there to guide him through these tough times.

Meanwhile at the Triple Threat Triads' headquarters, Bumi was furious to learn that three of his goons had been taken down by the new avatar. Ever since his father's death, Bumi had been plagued with dreams from his early childhood, and how he and his father would spend every day together. This had all changed when Tenzin was born and Aang discovering that he was an airbender. Since then, Aang had either spent time at city hall, or with Tenzin. Bumi would then have dreams of himself killing his father without any remorse or guilt. Bumi would then wake up and remind himself that remembering the past made him weak. After all, his father had done nothing when that prison guard murdered Jenko, the only father figure Bumi had.

Suddenly, Shady Shin walked in with Bolin, the young earthbender whom he and he and his older brother Mako used to work for the Triple Threats. " Hey boss I'm back, and look who I managed to convince to do a little security work for ya." Bumi looked down at Bolin and frowned. " Give me one good reason why I should help you kid? You and your brother deserted us, and you're friends with the avatar of all people. You know any friend of the avatar is an enemy of mine. Again, why should I help you?!" Bumi said in a threatening tone of voice. Bolin looked up at him sheepishly, " If you help me out Bumi sir, I won't tell Mako or Korra that I was here." Bolin said, hoping that Bumi wouldn't kill him for mentioning the Avatar.

" Fine, you can help out kid. I'll even pay what you need to secure your place in the Pro Bending championship." Bumi said with a wicked grin. Bolin smiled and was about to walk away when Bumi stopped him. " Not so fast kid. If you tell Mako, the Avatar, or the police about what transpired here today. I promise you will regret it for the rest of your miserable life." Suddenly, the door was broken down and several chi-blockers swarmed in. the benders were chi-blocked, tied up, and tossed into the back of a van. the chi-blockers had left Bumi because he was a non-bender. As Bumi got up, he found himself being lifted off of the ground by an angry Mako. The day couldn't possibly get any worse than what was happening to him.

 **And that is the end of chapter six. Anxious to see what happens next? Leave a review, and I will tell you in chapter seven.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter seven as promised. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Seven

Bumi was now scared out of his wits. He was being held in the air by an angry Mako while Korra tried to get him to calm down and let the mob boss explain what happened. " Look Mako, I had nothing to do with your brother getting mixed up in this turf war, Shady Shin was the one who bribed him into coming here, I just agreed to help him out as long as he kept quiet about it. I had no idea that the equalists would attack this place, honest!" Mako was about to burn Bumi when Korra stopped him. " Mako if you kill him, we'll have no lead on where those chi-blockers took Bolin. We'll have to trust him for now." Korra said as she whistled for Naga. The trio mounted Naga's saddle and headed off towards downtown.

" So, how did Bolin get mixed up with the Triple Threats?" Korra asked Mako while Bumi was getting something to eat from one of the park vendors. " We used to do some work for them back in the day." " What?! Are you some kind of criminal?!" " No, we just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans on the street, and I did what I had to in order to survive and protect my little brother!" Mako yelled, furious that Korra was accusing him of being a criminal. " I'm sorry, I had no idea. Can I ask what happened to your parents?" Mako looked at her sadly, " They were mugged by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was only eight when it happened. Bolin's the only family I have left."

Korra now felt really sorry for him. " We'll get your brother back Mako. I promise you that." Bumi scoffed, " Don't get your hopes up kid. If Bolin's with the equalists. Amon probably took his bending already." Korra was furious. " How can you be so cruel to others like that?! What do you have against benders anyway?!" Bumi glared at the young avatar, " You wanna know why I hate benders? because it all goes back to my father, Avatar Aang. He always spent more time with Tenzin than he did with me. He didn't even stand up for me when I got arrested, He never even had that prison guard who murdered my only friend in jail arrested. That's why I hate benders. They have all the power while we nonbenders have none!"

Korra had no idea Bumi had felt that way towards his father. Katara had told her the story of what happened to Bumi when she was little, and she would ask Tenzin of what his brother was doing with his life, but the airbending master always refused to answer that question. Korra now understood why. Bumi had not only turned to a life of crime, but he had also murdered his own father out of revenge, and without hesitation or mercy. Korra was determined not to give up though. She was confident that they would find Bolin and rescue him from Amon and the equalists. The group decided to camp at the park for the night and continue the search in the morning. They hoped to find some answers soon or else it might be too late.

 **And that is the end of chapter seven. Leave a review and I will get chapter eight going.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
